Late
by WizardthatsaDemigod
Summary: With both kids at Hogwarts, Remus and Tonks thought they could have a nice date night. Well... Remus is late and all Tonks knows is he better have a good excuse for it... [Aftermath-verse]RLNT, Teddy, Selene (OC). Reading Aftermath first is recommended but not necessary.


**I knew I couldn't stay away for long. Also, if you missed it, I have another Aftermath-verse story up called Storms that I posted shortly after the completion of Aftermath.**

He was late.

That was what Tonks was thinking as Rosmerta came by one more time to ask her if she wanted anything. She assured her (once again), that _no_ she was fine, thank you.

Finally she saw him. He came in the door, the shoulders of his robe and the top of his head dusted with snow. He brushed his hand through his hair and removed his thick cloak as the heat from indoors warmed him. He glanced around quickly, and his piercing blue eyes found her in a booth, facing him, watching. The corner of his mouth upturned in a small smile as he walked decisively towards her.

His hand went around her back as he gave her a quick kiss. "Sorry I'm late," he murmured as he put his cloak and bag down. "Got caught up dealing with a troublemaker."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that an excuse, I hear, Mr. Lupin?"

She could see him trying to muffle his chuckles. "Perhaps, Mrs. Lupin."

She grinned. "In that case, you are forgiven Mr. Lupin."

"Oh, why thank you madam. How generous of you."

Rosmerta came by again, having see Remus arrive. She smiled. "Would you two like anything?"

Remus smiled. "Some butterbeer for me, Rosmerta."

Tonks raised her forearm off the table. "I'll take one as well."

"Coming right up," Rosmerta answered.

"So," Tonks started, turning to her husband. "Who was it this time?"

"Your children," he stated, matter-of-factly.

She arched an eyebrow. "Hmm, Messr. Moony, I think we agreed they were _your_ children in these cases, did we not?"

Rosmerta came back with their drinks and placed them on the tabletop.

Remus looked back at her over his drink, succesfully using it to block his mouth, but mirth shone in his eyes. "I believe I have to agree with you once again, Mrs. Lupin."

"Well aren't you agreeable today. Now, tell me. What did they do this time?"

Remus snorted. "Painted the entirety of Filch's closet and enchanted his mops so instead of cleaning, he would just spread more paint." he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "But, I believe he stole that prank from someone, hmm, it's escaping me, I don't know who it was..." His eyes lit up and then his expression turned dark. "Ah yes. Me."

Tonks burst out laughing.

But Remus wasn't done. "Then, to add insult to injury, they decided to prank me as well. Each during their respective classes, of course. So when Selene charmed my chalk to explode when it was lifted up, I had an inkling. Rather than pick it up, I levitated it to the board. Then I gave her detention." he sighed dramatically. "Kids these days... No tact. They can't discuise anything to save their lives."

His wife grinned. "And Teddy?"

Moony winced. "He tried to dye the grindylow purple again. The specimen was not happy about it."

Tonks shook her head in mock pity. "They never learn."

"Do you realize what this means, Dora?"

"No, what does this mean?"

"It's payback time."

"Oh goodness. Just don't kill them, please."

He shrugged. "No promises."

She swatted his shoulder. "Not as far as the Hospital Wing, alright?"

He sighed, resting his chin on his fist. "Fine." He took a sip of his butterbeer. "How do you feel about headaches?"

"You and George Weasley spend way too much time together. You find loopholes in every rule."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a Marauder through and through!"

She groaned. "Apparently so. Now, I believe you promised me a date."

He kissed her cheek. "That I did, Mrs. Lupin," he smiled. "That I did."

 **I hope you enjoyed! Now, you're really not going to make me beg are you? You are? _Fine._ If you insist. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

 **(There, I did it. Happy now? You can make _me_ happy by leaving a review! Don't forget to check out Storms! (Yes - that is shameless self-promotion. No one else is going to do it for me, are they?))**


End file.
